Gone With The Wind
by kainic4
Summary: The little girl you knew The one that never stood up to you Who kept her silence too long Well she’s gone with the wind


**A/N: **I just got Vanessa Hudgens's new album and I love EVERY song on it. But a new fave would have to be the song I based this one-shot on. If you haven't heard it yet here's the link: /watch?veqS1rMBNx4

I hope I do the song justice.

_I__ used to think  
being like you  
was the key to having everything every dream come true  
_

**Alessandra**** looked into the eyes of her boyfriend of over two years. He seemed to have everything he ever wanted. Only she knew the real story. **

_I__ used to think_

_following the crowd  
was the only thing that I could do until I found out_

**Today, as usual, they were at one their friend's parties. It was hard to think of a time they were truly by themselves. But to today was going to be different. Ale finally came to a realization. She smoothed her top and rose from her spot on the couch.**

"**Babe, I'm gonna go home." Ale said reaching out and touching her boyfriend's broad shoulders as he talked with his friends. He merely nodded his head in her direction, while Zac and Jason gave the effort to actually say 'bye' to her. But that gesture made what she knew she had to do even easier. She jumped into her Audi and hoped no one would hold this against her. **

_I'__m okay (dig it)  
sometimes you gotta do your own thing (dig it)  
every winter turns to spring (dig it)  
and everybody's got there own wings  
the little girl you knew  
the one that never stood up to you  
who kept her silence too long  
well she's gone with the wind  
and now I'm standin my ground  
and who I am and for that I'm proud  
and the girl that you knew  
well she's gone with the wind_**  
**

**Four Months Later**

**Ale walked into the sound stage that harbored her new show. Over her breakup she didn't do all of the usual things girls did like drowning her sorrows in cookie dough ice cream, listening to awful break up music, or watching old movies. At first her friends and family were afraid she was hiding her feelings until they realized she had grieved enough when she was still with him. She was the happiest she had ever been.**

**  
**_she's gone gone (she's gone she's gone)  
she's gone gone (she's gone she's gone)  
she's gone gone (she's gone she's gone)  
yeah she's gone with the wind_

**After going to hair and make-up she decided to chat with her new cast mates. And that's when she saw him.**

_I'__m speakin up  
my conscience is clear  
and I don't care what anybody thinks I've released my fear  
and I don't have to be  
what you want me to be  
coz every time I try to fit it feels like I'm in a prison_**  
**

"**Hey." He said in a hushed tone, a tone she had never heard from him before. It almost startled her.**

"**Hi how have you been?" Ale said looking into his deep brown eyes, this time without melting. **

"**I've been good. You know considering the love of my life left me without a single word. I got home and you were gone. It felt like 'Still In Love With You' all over again." His voiced seemed pained, as if it was hurting him just to speak to her. **

**  
**_I'm okay (dig it)  
sometimes you gotta do your own thing (dig it)  
every winter turns to spring (dig it)  
and every bodies got there own wings  
the little girl you knew  
the one that never stood up to you  
who kept her silence too long  
well she's gone with the wind  
and now I'm standin my ground  
and who I am and for that I'm proud  
and the girl that I was  
well she's gone with the wind _**  
**

"**That's not true," Ale said calmly, "I left you with a note. I think it said everything I needed to say. Except that it really wasn't you. When I was with you I put myself down. I let you have complete control over me and I didn't fight for myself and what I felt was right."**

"**If it had nothing to do with me then why did you leave? Ale I was going to marry you!! I wanted to be with you forever. And then you were gone." He said losing his cool**

**  
**_she's gone gone (she's gone she's gone)  
she's gone gone (she's gone she's gone)  
she's gone gone (she's gone she's gone)  
yeah she's gone with the wind_

"**Being with you made me lose myself. I can stand on my own two feet and know that I'll be alright. You'll find the girl you need one day." She said slipping her hand around his.**

"**You're they girl in need. Always have been and always will be." He answered looking down at their interwoven hands. "It wasn't supposed to be this way."**

"**I'm not that little girl anymore. She's gone." **

_one look in my eyes  
and you will see I'm different _

_I'm findin myself everyday and I'm on the way  
I have changed  
the little girl you knew  
the one that never stood up to you  
who kept her silence too long  
well she's gone with the wind  
and now I'm standin my ground  
and who I am and for that I'm proud  
and the girl that you knew  
well she's gone with the wind_

"**Ale we need you in wardrobe!"**

"**Well, I guess this is the end." He said slipping his hands out of her grasp and into his pant pocket.**

"**Yeah, I guess so." Ale said with a sad smile. **

_  
__She's gone gone (she's gone she's gone)  
she's gone gone (she's gone she's gone)  
she's gone gone (she's gone she's gone)  
yeah she's gone with the wind_

**She gave him their last kiss on his cheek.**

**And knew that girl he loved was gone with the wind.**


End file.
